I got you babe
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler have been dating for four months. Read to find out what happens
1. i'm what!

**I really hope you like this. Please read and review.**

Monica smiled and looked down at her and Chandler's hands that were intertwined together. It was nine am on a Sunday morning. They loved Sundays where they could sleep in together.

He kissed the side of her head and held her close.

"This has been an amazing four months." She said.

He nodded in agreement. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

She leaned in to kiss him but ran to the bathroom instead. He got out of bed and followed her in there. He got her some water to rinse her mouth out with.

"Honey I'm taking you to the hospital. This has been going on all month. You have been dizzy and getting tired early." He said.

She brushed her teeth and agreed to go. When they got there he made sure she sat down ok then went to check her in at the front desk.

A few minutes later a nurse came out. "Monica Gellar." She said.

Chandler held her hand as they followed the nurse to the back. "The Dr will be with you shortly." She said.

Chandler kissed her hand. "Everything will be ok baby I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

The Dr came in and introduced herself. Then when Monica said what was going on the Dr had a good idea of what it could be.

After doing test she came back in the room.

"Please tell me my girlfriend is ok." He said and put his arm around her.

The Dr nodded. "Yes Mr. Bing. In fact she is two months pregnant."

Monica and Chandler looked at each other then at the Dr. How could she be pregnant? This relationship only started four months ago.

**Sorry it was so short.**


	2. the news

**Thanks for the reviews and for reading.**

"It's ok we will get through this." Chandler said on the way home.

She smiled. "I know." She was relieved to hear him tell her that. They decided not to tell the gang yet though.

Over the following couple of weeks they were getting more used to it and happy. They were going to be parents.

Chandler wanted to be there for her so he slept over quite often.

One day Monica was in the shower and Chandler made breakfast. They were both surprised she wasn't getting morning sickness anymore. She felt fine.

The phone rang so he dried his hands and answered it.

"Hello." He said.

"Is Ms Gellar there?" Said a woman.

"No but this is her boyfriend Chandler." He said.

"Oh hello Mr. Bing this is Dr Gray." She said.

Chandler got worried. "Is everything ok Dr?" He asked.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but Monica's results got confused for someone else's."

Chandler was confused. "Well what does that mean?" He asked.

"Well Monica isn't actually pregnant. She had a stomach virus."

"Oh I see." Chandler said with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm sorry sir."

"No it's ok." He said.

They hung up and he heard the shower turn off. How was he going to tell Monica? They had both gotten so happy about the baby. Monica always wanted a baby and her dreams were finally coming true.

"Hey honey." She said when she came out of the bathroom. She saw how upset he looked. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"You better come sit down." He said.

"Ok you're scaring me." She walked to the couch where he was and sat down."

"You aren't having a baby." He said in almost a whisper. It was so hard for him to say.

"I'm sorry what?" She couldn't understand what he meant by that.

He told her about the conversation he just had on the phone.

"Oh." Was all she could say. She was in shock.

He brought her into a hug. "I'm so sorry honey." He gently rubbed her back.

"Well I guess this is a good thing." She said.

"At least now we know when the time is right and we have been together for a while we will have a baby." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah." She said. Even though they weren't ready for one she wanted one more then anything.


	3. lets do this

**Thank you everyone that reviewed the story.**

Every month after that Chandler secretly hoped she would was pregnant. Yeah they weren't married but he didn't care. He never thought about himself being a good dad until the day he thought Monica was pregnant. Now he was very sure he wanted a baby. Not with just anyone. With Monica.

Monica got ready to go out to dinner with Chandler. After changing her outfit a couple times she finally found the perfect one.

"How long have you and Chandler been dating now?" Rachel asked.

Monica smiled at the mention of Chandler's name. "Seven months."

"Do you see yourself marrying him?" Rachel asked and sat on Monica's bed.

"Actually, yes I do. I don't think I have ever been so much in love with anyone before."

There was a knock on the door. "You stay here and finish getting ready." Rachel hurried off to the door.

Monica came out of her room as Rachel let Chandler in. She wore a strapless black dress that came just above her knee's and black dress shoes. She also had on a beautiful sterling silver necklace.

Chandler couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked up to him. "Wow Monica you look absolutely incredible." He rubbed her side and kissed her lips. "Are you ready?" She nodded her head and they left.

He took her to an Italian place and then out for ice cream.

When they got back they started kissing before she had a chance to open the door. He helped guide her hand to the handle and they walked in. He then picked her up like a baby and carried her into her room , closing the door with his foot.

They made out on her bed and gently took off each others clothes. After making love they lay there in each others arms.

"So I was thinking something." He said and kissed the top of her head.

She lifted her head off his chest. "What's that?"

He rubbed her arm that she had draped over him. "Well I was thinking we should live here together. I can't stand being away from you."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I would love to live here with you."

A couple weeks went by and he had all his things moved in and Rachel moved in with Joey. After Chandler got all unpacked it was time to enjoy life there.

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "I already love living here with you."

She smiled and rubbed his arms. "I love you being here. I'm going to go make dinner."

He watched her walk to the kitchen. "Now I can't wait to make you my wife." He whispered to himself not taking his eyes off of her.


	4. start of something new

Monica and Chandler really enjoyed living together so much. Months had past by and it was time for their one year anniversary. Chandler had a wonderful evening planned. He had actually been planning it for a month now. He didn't tell any of the gang to insure no one would tell her.

He got off of work early and prepared a home cooked meal. He even lit candles and bought her flowers and a present of course. He lit the last candle just seconds before she entered the apartment.

Monica was surprised by how beautiful everything looked. He never told her what his plans were. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"Honey this is amazing." She said smiling.

He kissed her nose. "I'm glad you like it."

They ate dinner and she gave him his present. It was a new watch. He broke his. She also got him Knicks tickets for this Saturdays game.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you I love it." He said. "Now for your present." He took a drink of wine then took her hand in his.

"Monica I love you. I knew you were the one for me since we thought you were carrying my baby. I have never loved a woman so much before. You are the person I was meant to be with." He got down on one knee. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the sapphire diamond ring. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

Through the tears she managed to say yes.

He slipped the ring on her finger. He stood up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her.

"I love you Monica."

"I love you too Chandler."

They set their wedding date for May 18th. As the day got closer and closer, they got more and more happy.

It was the day before and they were cuddling on the couch together.

"Can you believe we are going to be married tomorrow?" He asked as he rubbed her side.

She shook her head. "No but I can't wait."

He kissed the top of her head. "Either can I."

She sat up. "Actually I need to tell you something."

He didn't know if he should be concerned or not. "Is everything ok?" He asked and rubbed the inner part of her thigh.

"We're having a baby." She said.

He let out a huge smile on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Two positive test and I went to the Dr and she confirmed it."

He hugged her and kissed her. "I'm so happy." He placed a hand on her stomach. "when is your first appointment?" He asked and gently rubbed her stomach.

"The day after we get home from our honey moon." She said.

He kissed her forehead. "I'll be there."


	5. Avia

Monica and Chandler had a lovely wedding and a great honeymoon. They couldn't wait to get back though and have their first doctor's appointment. Monica hardly had any morning sickness, which made her happy.

They were happy when they went to the Dr confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. Her due date was set for January 17th.

**Three months**

They told the gang when she was three months along. They invited every one over for dinner. After they ate they sat around watching T.V.

"Guys we have something to tell you." Monica said.

They all looked up. They were looking at him, waiting for them to say what ever they had to say.

Chandler put his arm around her. "Mon is pregnant."

They were all so happy and hugged the couple.

**Five months**

Now that Monica was five months every one could tell she was in fact pregnant. They recently found out they were having a girl.

One night they were laying in bed and he had his hand on her stomach and was talking to the baby like he did every night.

He smiled. "Did the baby just kick."

"Sure did." She kissed him when they felt another kick.

"Oh I just love you already." He kissed her stomach. "And I love you." He kissed her on the lips.

She rubbed his cheek. "I love you too."

**9 months.**

Chandler was out on a late night food run. It was four in the morning. He got a taco and a frosty. It was what she had been eating almost every night. He didn't mind doing it for her. After all she was having his baby. His baby that was very over due. Her due date was ten days ago. She refused to be induced. She didn't want anything to happen to the baby.

He brought her the food and kissed her cheek. "There you are my love."

Chandler frowned when he looked over at her as she ate. She looked

Uncomfortable.

He put his hand on her lower back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I just- Ahh." She grabbed his hand and breathed through the pain.

"Oh gosh you're in labor." He quickly got up and got dressed, Then helped her get dressed.

After 12 hours they welcomed their daughter Avia Chandler Bing on Jaunary 28th at four in the afternoon.

As Monica slept he held their 3 hour old daughter. "Hi there princess. I'm going to love you so much and spoil you. No man will ever be good enough for you." He kissed her head then laid her down. He smiled as he looked at his perfect sleeping family.

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**


	6. epilogue

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the story. I like reading your reviews so thanks for posting them.**

"Mon look at this." Chandler said with a smile on his face.

Monica turned around from the stove to see Chandler holding one year old Avia's hands as she walked. She looked like Monica but she had Chandler's hair color and his eyes.

"You are such a big girl." She walked over to them to give her daughter a kiss.

That night they all three sat on the couch and watched a movie. Chandler smiled when he noticed Avia asleep on him.

"I'm going to put her to bed." He whispered.

He came back and kissed her as he sat down.

"I found out some interesting news today." She said as she played with his fingers that were on her leg.

"Oh yeah? What?" He asked.

"Well we are going to have another baby." She told him. They wanted to wait until Avia was in school. This was really soon. She was still happy and she hoped he would be too.

He stood up , picked her up and spinned her around.

"You just made me so happy. I can't wait to be a father for a second time." He smiled and kissed her.

Nine months later their son James Ryan Bing was born at 1:30 am on October 1st.

He looked just like Chandler from the moment he was born.


End file.
